


To Ask A Favour Of His Queen

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>A revealing chat between the Doctor and Queen Airecelle in the Fairy Meadow that leads the Doctor to become annoyed and causes Airecelle to worry about going grey...</p><p>Part two, as it were, of my unintentional S.P.D. three-parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ask A Favour Of His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties with all things 'fairy', but it is just a little fantasy. After all, the fairies in the Doctor's TARDIS appear to be quite different, in some ways, to the fairies on Earth. :)

She floated down to the toadstool beside him. He lay on his side in the grass facing her. For several minutes, they gazed out over the meadow and into the forest. Neither spoke.

Then the Doctor looked at Airecelle and asked, 'So, is it possible? Would I be able to use Glamour? Might come in handy at times.' He grinned wickedly at the Queen of his Fairy Meadow.

Queen Airecelle sighed. 'It might be possible, but how do I know you wouldn't get very silly with it and cause all sorts of bother that *I* would most likely have to sort out!' She bent a semi-stern look on him. 'You do have a very imp-like streak in you at times, Doctor. I have enough trouble with our resident dingbat, Chrinandor. He drives me frantic sometimes. I still can't believe he made himself appear as a leprechaun and threatened to turn you into a banshee!' She couldn't help herself laughing a little at the memory of the incident, though.

The Doctor boggled. 'That wasn't a leprechaun?? That was one of your fairies??' He sounded slightly disappointed, but, though mildly annoyed, he couldn't help chuckling. 'He called me a 'blasted overgrown disgrace to leprechauns everywhere'!' He paused to collect himself. 'So, what was with the gold disappearing?'

Airecelle grinned, 'I think *that* may have the TARDIS's doing. Now, if you promise NOT to get any sort of silly revenge on Chrinandor and, secondly,' She paused. She knew what was coming.

The Doctor leaned over and tried to kiss her in gratitude, but she backed away in alarm. 'And, SECONDLY, if you promise to NEVER try to kiss me again! The one time you did steal a kiss, you brushed half my fairy dust off me!' She held up a hand as she noticed the Doctor starting to apologise, 'It's all right. There was no harm done, but it took four days before the dust wanted to come back!' Airecelle looked mock sternly at the Doctor, who was looking disappointed at the idea that he would never be able to give a thank you kiss to any of his fairy friends, but certainly had no wish to harm them, and said, 'I just might be able to teach you to use Glamour. I've taught things a lot more difficult in my time. So, do you honestly promise? None of your piecrust promises, mind! And I can see if you cross any fingers - or toes!' She waited.

The Doctor held up his hand in the traditional Scout's Honour manner. 'Promise. Scout's Honour!' He smiled, then leaned forward. Airecelle backed off, glaring at him. He leaned forward and gently blew her a thank you kiss, as he had genuinely intended to do. Airecelle sighed, then smiled, 'Doctor, between you and Chrinandor, I'm going to be the first fairy to go grey at my age!'

The Doctor beamed and sat up for his first lesson in using Glamour.

The End


End file.
